Computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines are known in the art for having a high degree of precision and accuracy. A CNC machine may control, for example, a drill, press, lathe, or other machinery during the manufacture and/or finishing of various parts or components having relatively low manufacturing tolerances. Each CNC machine typically requires some form of initial setup to position an end effector prior to operation. This initial positioning of the end effector is traditionally performed using a bespoke control panel having a combination of switches and/or a rotary dials to precisely control manual positioning of the end effector. For example, an operator may select a first axis to move the end effector and press a switch and/or rotate a potentiometer to move the end effector along the selected first axis at the selected speed. The operator may then repeat the process for two or more axes until the operator has satisfactorily positioned the end effector at the desired position. Although eventually effective at positioning the end effector, this iterative process of selecting a particular axis and moving the end effector along the selected axis can be time consuming and labor intensive.
The development of micro electro-mechanical systems has enabled accelerometers and other sensors to be incorporated into more and more readily available products such as smart phones, tablets, and virtual game controls. As a result, a system and method that uses one or more of these readily available products to remotely position an end effector would be useful to reducing the time and labor associated with positioning the end effector.